Loki's son
by LokiwifeWinchester
Summary: Summary: Loki's son turns up on earth and the Avengers decide to keep him in Stark Tower without notifying Fury. Comments and Ideas greatly welcomed!
1. Loki's Son

**Summary:** Loki's son turns up on earth and the Avengers decide to keep him in Stark Tower without notifying Fury.

Chapter one

**Tony's pov**

"Sir you have S.H.E.I.L.D on the line Mr. Fury is quite upset." Damn just when I thought I was going to get a break. It's been a year since Loki attacked New York and a few months since the madrian problem these people just don't know when to stop.

"Okay Jarvis," I say setting down my laser cutter, I was in the middle of making some new armor. I've been rebuilding since I blew all mine up, it helps with my panic attacks so Pepper told me to make them again even if I don't use them which is fine with me.

"What's up mate?" I ask.

"Don't start with me Stark I don't have the time we just had someone or something come through a portal into Central Park. We're calling everyone in so get your ass out there I don't want to hear any back talk either."

"Aye aye captain."

"Stark," he growled,and went to say something but I hung up before he could. Man Fury's not happy, well better get out there. Looks like I'm using one of my new suits anyways.

Once I get there everything is under control Birdy and Widow got the perimeter and everything set up I don't even see why they needed me. I go over to where Banner and spangles are standing over a body of what looks like a sixteen year old, what the hell? "So um guys what the hell's going on why does it look why this kid went a few rounds with the hulk?" I ask looking at Banner with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know this is how we found him." Banner tells me. Holding up his hands with an I-didn't-do-shit-this-time look in his face.

"Okay so where the hell is the guy who came through the portal?" I ask no one in particular.

"Um you're looking at him," Spangles replies not looking up from the kid.

The kid looked like shit too, he had scratches and bruises all over him not to mention what looked like some broken bones. He didn't have a shirt and you could count his ribs his skin was so tight over his bones. His black hair is to his shoulders and is tangled and raged. Banner and Grandpa turn him over on his back and we all gasp it looked like he had whip marks all over his back there was hardly any skin left.

"Who the hell would do this kind of thing to a kid?" I exclaim when I remember how to talk. I look over at Banner and notice he looks little green.

"Hey Banner you okay?" Natasha asks coming over to check out what was taking so long then she sees the kid and stops. "Agent Barton!" She yells.

Hawkeye comes running over then stops when he sees why she called him over. "What the FUCK!" He screams at the top of his lungs making shield agents look over at us.

"Hurry get some medics." Natasha starts commanding us giving us things to do to help him. Soon he is wrapped up in bandages and is in the Stark hospital wing. We deemed it to be the safest place for him till he wakes up and we figure out more about him.

**Loki's son pov**

I can feel my head pounding and I ach all over at first I just lay there then I can hear voices. "Look I think he's waking up," I hear a women say.

"Finally," that one was a man's voice.

I open my eyes to see two faces peering at me. I flinch away and they both back up so they're not in my face.

"Oh are you okay, do you hurt, do you need some morphine... Wait you probably don't know what that is..." The woman rambles. She had short red hair and was wearing tight black clothing the man with her was wearing similar clothing but had short brown hair.

"Who are you?" Is what I try to say but it comes out as "wmmm err um?" They look at each other." I'll go get Banner." The women says. Then she gets up and leaves me with the other guy, which I'm not too happy with I'd rather stay with her the guy looks pretty pissy if you ask me.

After a few minutes the women gets back with the one she called Banner. "So how are you feeling?" Banner asks.

I clear my throat and try to talk again "like shit," I tell him. After that he asked me some more questions like where exactly I hurt, stuff like that he gave me some medication and changed my bandages. When he was done he left me with the two people who were in the room when I woke up.

"So... Let's start simple what's your name?" The women asked.

"What's your name?" I countered not sure I could trust them.

"Natasha and the guy next to me is Clint, now will you answer my question?" Natasha tells me.

Okay so now at least I know their names. "Sure, my name is James."

"Okay James where did you come from?"

"Asgard," I can feel the tears behind my eyes then they spill over after that my shoulders are shaking and I can't stop crying.

"Shhh its okay everything's going be okay," Natasha says while trying to calm me down. "Can you calm down enough to tell me why you are here?" She asks not trying to push me too much.

"I was sent here because they wanted to take me away from my dad."

"Who's your dad?" She asked quietly.

"Loki." I say worried by her expression.

"James why are you so injured?" she asks me after a moment's silence.

"I was tortured by the guards, they were making sure I didn't know about my dad's plans or if he had anymore or even if I had helped him." When I finish we sit there in silence till another women busts into the room,"Okay you two out he needs to rest and he needs to eat something." she says and ushers them out of the room she has a tray in her hands with some food on it. She comes and sits down next to me and puts the tray down on my lap.

"Thank you and may I ask your name?"

"Call me Pepper," she replies smiling at me "now you need to eat." She tells me before getting up and leaving me alone.

**Natasha's pov**

We were at the meeting room in STARK Tower and I had just got done telling them all of what James told me.

"Wow I'm mean that sounds crazy why would they torture a kid?" Tony speaks up after a few minutes of silence.

The room falls back into a stunned silence no one having an answer to his question then, "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well he's welcome to stay here as long as he acts right and doesn't cause a lot of major trouble, or tries throwing me out a window like his dad." Tony says with a bit of humor. No one can think of anything better. So we decide that we were done with our meeting and that we'd just see what happens and how things go.


	2. Talking with James

p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"James pov/span/strongbr /br /Natasha walks in a few minutes after I wake up, bringing me some food. I have a habit of not eating when I'm worried so I didn't eat. We sat in silence for a while till she decided to break it, "so James, tell me about Asgard."br /br /I look at her for a minute, "Asgard is pretty much all gold, there is a rainbow bridge that leads to the bifrost the end." I say then return to the silence before./p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Until she broke it...again. "No I mean what did you do there? How were you treated?" She rephrased her br /"Before dad fell off the Bifrost me and him would get up early in the morning to practice magic together, there wasn't anybody up that early so there was nobody to mock us for our talent. After that we would go to the library and read researching different things that interested us. Before my mom died we would have met her for breakfast so after that we just stayed in the library all Morning. We never really felt up for going without her. In the afternoon dad would usually get called away for something or another. so I would be on my own for most of the day. I would really do anything then since I didn't have a set thing for then. We would meet up at lunch an eat together just us. We'd talk about what we did that day. Then we would go for a horseback ride or train some more either magic or with weapons. when it was dinner we would join everyone else, not that we wanted to we had no choice in the matter. After that we would go back to our quarters and mess around doing whatever but being together." I finish and Natasha has a thoughtful look on her /br /"You dad seams really different the way you describe him from the time we met him." She tells /br /I nod my head, "he is different I saw him once when he first came back, his eyes were blue. Just like the tesseract." I say the last part /br /"Wait your dads eyes aren't blue?" Natasha /br /"No there're green just like mine." I reply. She jumps up and runs out of the infirmary. I watch her go bewildered but shake it off, if its important I'd know /br /Natasha povbr /br /"Guys I think what happened to Clint happened to Loki, I think whoever gave Loki the Chitari was controlling him!" I announce running into the kitchen where everyone was currently eating /br /"And why the hell would you think that?" Clint asked /br /"Because I was talking with James. He said that his dad's eyes are green the same color as his, also the way he described him just didn't match the person we met during the attack on New York." I say defending myself from what I knew would be a fight with Clint. He still wasn't over what /br /"Well that certainly is something that we could look into," Tony said walking out the door heading for his /br /Everyone was done with their food by that time so they all headed their way. Clint and I needed to head in to S.H.E.I.L.D for a while so we both left together without a word to each other. I could tell Clint was deep in thought and I didn't want to mess with /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSteve pov/strong/spanbr /br /I walk into the infirmary and when I see James trying to get out of bed I stop and just stand there, from what I could tell almost half of his injuries were healed! That was impossible! I snap out of it when he falls to the ground in a heap. "Hey are you okay?" I ask running over to help him /br /"No I just decided that the floor was more comfy then the bed," he said sarcastically. Well he's certainly going to get along with Tony I think. I help him back into the /br /"So why were you so determined to get out of bed?" I ask /br /"No reason," He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So who are you?" He continues asking /br /"I'm Captain America but you can call me Steve." I tell him. He nods his head and looks over at the TV that was reporting over the attack from last year, I forgot today was the anniversary of the /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJames pov./strong/spanbr /br /After a while of sitting in silence Steve leaves and I'm left alone again. An hour after that I feel my leg that was broken heal. I decide to go explore the building that I was in. I go down some stairs and then another set of stairs and find a room that seemed to be a workshop. I walk in and see all sorts of suits along the back wall. I walk over and take a closer look at them. I was to the third suit when a man runs in,br /br /"What the hell do you think your doing in here kid, how did you get in here anyway?" He asks/ screams at /br /I shrug, "One I was looking at what I guess are you suits, and two the door was wide open." I tell him turning back to the suit studying /br /"Do you even know what your looking at?" The man asks walking over to stand beside me. "Yah I think so, this suit is made more for stealth rather then full on fighting unlike the bulkier one beside it, also they all seemed to be powered by what seems to be what looks like a smaller form of an arc reactor." I tell /br /"How do you know what an arc reactor is?"br /br /"Um a man named Howard Stark, he was working on building a bigger version of this last time I was on Earth it was the same time they were working on making a super soldier for a war. My dad and I left before he manage either." finished with my inspection I decide to leave and look around more of the building, leaving the dumbstruck man behind me./p 


	3. Meeting Fury's Fury

Mahahahah meeting Fury's Fury k I'm done but did you like my play with words?

This is bad so don't tell your sword to stab me with a pen.

**James pov**

I am completely healed, which completely confused Banner until I inform him "I'm from Asgard same place as dad and uncle Thor of course I heal faster then what should be possible here dumbass."

That being said I had walked off to look more around the tower. It's been a week since then and I had my own room that I got to design. It was pretty cool if I do say say so myself. At the moment I was sitting in my room hacking into JARVIS so that he would refer to Tony as The Mechanic and me as The Supreme Ruler of Pranking or just the Pranking King. I hear a knock in my door as soon as I'm finished and I shut the lab-top going to open the door. It was Nat.

"What's up?"

"We need you in the living room," she said giving me _THE look, that_ says_ I'm in big trouble, funny I've never gotten THE look it is usually reserved for Tony and Clint when they pull one of their pranks on each other. The only prank I've pulled since I've been here was the one I just did...and one other but that wasn't to anyone in the tower and really it wasn't a prank._

I walk into the living room with Nat and see everyone there along with one other person... Fury, I know him from the other thing... Looks like they found out about that...

"Tony, who the hell is this? I asks for the guy that hacked into SHEILD not some kid!" he yells at Sparky.

"Hey he is the one that did it I ran the trace! It was to his lab-top," he yells back, _shit that's what I forgot to do... reroute it. _

He turns turns to me_,"_Who do you think you are_? _Hacking into government files_? _Do you know how much trouble your in, your coming back with me to SHEILD_!" _

_"_All I wanted was to see what my dad did here, the reason why I was sent here away from him!" I scream at him, he wanted to yell at me two could play that game.

"And who please tell is your dad?" he asks with what I swear is sass equal to Percy Jackson.

"Loki," I reply.

Turning around so he can't see the tears build up in my eyes nod threaten to spill over I run to my room and lock the door, what I didn't know was that Nat saw the tears and that when I was gone she yelled at Fury till eventually an hour later he left, an that the rest of the Avengers saw them too. I also didn't know that they agreed that they would have to come up with something for me to do so I didn't have so much free time to cause any trouble with SHEILD out of revenge.

**Later that day**

**James POV.**

I hear a voice yell, "JAMES!" that would be Tony. He slammed open my door and walks in, "did you reprogram JARVIS?" he asks. _Maybe not that I'd tell you that I did I think I'll blame this on Katnis. _

"No sir I think it was probably Katnis he was probably still mad for the Kool aid in the shower thing you did yesterday." I tell him totally conveniently, what I'm the son of Loki god of mischief and lies what do you expect? I get up an walk into the kitchen where I see everyone sitting at the table, Tony and Clint fighting about the Jarvis thing.

Everyone looks up army arrival and Nat stands up walking over to me, "James how about you sit down we need to talk."

TIME SKIP THROUGH CONVERSATION

"I'm what!?" I yell. They were sending me to school ... no way... I'm screwed!

***next day***

Pepper stops in front of a really nice looking school. "Here you go have a nice 1st day I'll pick you up after school," she tells me.

I get out of the car and everyone is staring at me I sigh this is going to be a long day. I walk inside and go to the front desk. "Hello mam I need too get my schedule," I say to the lady sitting at the desk in the window.

"name please," she tells me.

"James Lokison," I tell her, Pepper had told me they just used my real name, no use in trying to hide that me I'm are on Earth.

"Yes here you go," she says handing me my schedule. Just then the bell rings. shit. I look at my schedule,

1st homeroom room 111

2nd history room 123

3rd BIM room 113

4th athletics gym

Lunch cafeteria

5th math room 120

6th art room 100

7th science room 110

8th English room 121

Locker number 200

Student number 6201

I shoulder my back and take off looking for my class. Then the late bell rings ,"shit" I start running through the halls and I finally find the class I walk in.

"hello who are you?" the teacher asks.

"my names James Lokison I'm new sorry I'm late." I tell him standing in the door way.

"mmm well you can go sit there next to Luna." He says after a minute.

"yes sir," I say and head to the only open seat next to this one girl with long black hair and looked really hot when I think about it, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt that I couldn't be for sure but I think it had my dad on it and says join Loki's Army, and blue jeans. She looks over at me and continues with her drawing. I sneak a peek at it and see it's actually a drawing of my dad. I stifle a laugh and open the book I brought with me, Artemis Fowl, it's a series I've found very interesting.

The class seems to quiet so I look up and everyone is staring at me. "What?" I ask looking around, "Is there something on my face?"

"Your Loki's son?" a kid asks.

"well yah didn't I say my last name was Lokison?" I state the obvious.

"How can you waltz in here and act like he didn't just try and take over the planet?" a girl with a snobby voice asks.

I look at her a minute then decide not to waste my time and go back to my book. The rest of class is quiet and when the bell rings to go to our next class I find this one without much trouble and see that I have Luna in this one as well, same with all my other classes before lunch except for athletics.

In athletics it's football season and the coaches have decided that they are going to see how good I can play as a quarterback since they really don't have one because theirs isn't eligible to play due to bad behavior. I arrive in the cafeteria exhausted, but satisfied that I had caught on pretty quick. The coaches had given me a play book to memorize before the 1st game of the season which would be the next week.

I go straight to an empty table and get out some homework I had already gotten in my earlier classes. I start working getting through about half of it when a group of guys that I remember from athletics come up to me.

"so you think you can just come in here and replace our quarterback do you?" one of them say.

"I'm not looking for any trouble I was just doing as I was told," I say hoping that I wasn't about to be stuck in a fight.

"Now your trying to make up excuses," another says.

I sigh and get my stuff together getting ready to just leave.

"Where do you think your going?" they grab me and pull me back.

The biggest one throws a punch and I dodge then two of them grab me to hold me so the big one can hit me. I'd promised not to use my magic in public so I had no way to protect myself from these guys and it'd been a long time since I'd been in a fight and I couldn't brake their hold on me.

Finally a teacher interferes but not before they'd beat the shit out of me. I lay on the ground not getting up the bell rings and everyone leaves for their next class I don't bother deciding it's best just not to move. A teacher comes over and asks if she needed to call someone to come get me or if I was okay. I just tell her to call someone to get me there was no way in hell I was going to finish out the day, I was in to much pain, and it defiantly felt like a couple ribs were broken. She leaves and after about 10 minutes comes back with Tony and Pepper hot on her heels.

Tony couches down to my level. "do you need help up or can you manage?" he asks.

"Help would be nice," I tell him. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me up. They cheek me out then we go to the car me leaning heavily on Tony, my arm over his shoulders. Tony helps me into the car then gets in the driver seat and we leave.

***back at Stark Tower***

I'm in the infirmary and Banner is wrapping my ribs. I had gotten all cleaned up so we could get a good look at the damage done to my face. I had a black eye and I was bruised and cut up pretty bad but other than that and my ribs I was fine.

"What I still can't believe is that you didn't use your magic I mean this could all have been avoided," Banner says to me.

"No I'm not allowed to use my magic at school that was a rule Fury said I couldn't do that," I say a little out of breath, my ribs hurt a lot.

"Well I'm all done here you can go do whatever now, just don't be lifting anything and don't move to quick with those ribs," Banner says stepping back.

I nod my head and leave the infirmary to go get some food since I hadn't eatin lunch and it was about dinner time now I was starving. When I get into the kitchen Tony's drinking something and Pepper's eating some salad.

"I thought you would be back in the lab." I laugh at his face obviously Pepper made him leave and come up to hang out with real people not his toys and go though the fridge looking for something interesting to eat. I see a pie and decided that's the winner and get it out.

"Really James pie for dinner," Pepper asks me.

I just shrug my shoulders and dig in. After I finish I put the stuff away and ask the question that's been on my mind for a while now, "so do I have to go back?"

"Of course you do," Pepper says sounding surprised that I would even ask that question.

"But why there's no reason for me to I can be more help here I know just about as much as dad even more when it comes to midgardian things," I argue.

"Nope not ganna happen kid now go do your homework," Tony says. Then he gets up from the direction he's heading I'm guessing he is going to try and sneak back into his lab.

I sigh in defeat and head to my room. Getting out my homework and play book I go over to my desk and start where I left off. Once I finish homework I open my playbook and start memorizing them. I look at my clock and it said 12:00, wow I didn't notice but the time went by really fast. I walk into my closet finding some clothes and get into bed, it takes a while for me to sleep and when I do it wasn't very restful I was dreading the next day.


	4. Bathrom Asskicking

**James pov.**

I wake up to find it only 5:00 in the morning so I decide to go to the gym. I head down to the gym floor and start by running a few laps. then I decide to start on the punching bag, and that's how my Tony finds me 2 hours later.

"You know everyone is looking for you," he says.

"Yah well I decided I needed to let off some steam," I huff out.

"You know you have school today right," he tells me.

"I was hoping you guys would forget," I reply.

"Mmm well I don't make the rules Fury and Pepper does so I wouldn't try to cause trouble if I was you," he says.

"Fine," I say throwing one last punch then turning to leave and take a shower. "See you tonight Tony," I yell behind me then whisper to my self, "if I survive."

When I get out of the shower I pick out /cgi/set?id=112471552 and grab my bag. I get to the kitchen I grab a monster out of the fridge and turn around to see Pepper waiting on me, "ready to go?" she asks.

"Yah let's get this over with."

I head for the garage and get into the Ferrari. We ride in silence, me silently fuming Pepper not knowing what to say to get me out of my mood. she drops me off like yesterday and I get out of the car heading for the school. When I get to my locker someone grabs me from behind, "Where you think your going?" the same guys from yesterday lead me to an empty bathroom.

"You think it was over from yesterday?" the biggest asks.

"Well I'm guessing from what's happening that would be a no and let me just tell you I'm not being your punching bag today I had enough yesterday." I say getting into a fighting stance that I gad practiced this morning in the gym. They start to laugh and move closer. One swings and I dodge then using his momentum I grab his arm and pull him forward into the stall behind me. Then the next comes at me I dodge him as well then jab him in the neck leaving him out of breath. The last one stands there for a moment then takes off. I calmly walk out and to my 1st class hoping to get to talk to that girl from yesterday.

I sit down next to Luna and the teacher announces that we're doing a project and that we have to have partners I look at Luna and she shrugs her shoulders I guess that's a sign that means yes. He explains that we have to replicate a power source and use it for at least three different things. I learn over and whisper,

"My place tonight we can go ahead and get started."

"Where do you live," she asks

"Stark Tower"

"Yeah right"

"I'm telling the truth I could just come get you if you don't believe me"

"No fine, but you better not be lying to me or your dead"

I smile and she goes back to her drawing like always.

Then she leans over to me and whispers "Will I get to meet your dad Loki?" she asks.

"No he's not on Earth it's just me."

"Tony Stark?!"

"Yes it is Stark Tower remember,"

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Probably."

She smiles and goes back to her drawing. I look over and today she's drawing Ironman with Tony's face at the bottom corner of the page.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast, at lunch I sat with Luna and met her friend Daphne. They both fill me in on what happened during my dad's attack and teach me more about the Avengers (apparently they both really like the Avengers). Daphne sneaks her way into coming to Stark Tower, which wasn't very hard I didn't care that she came. Then the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Tony picked me up and Daphne about had a heart attack (Ironman is her favorite).

"So how was your day and who are those two girls?" Tony asks when I get into the car.

"Just some friends I made, by the way they are coming over tonight."

"Okay just don't do anything stupid," Tony says grinning.

I roll my eyes at his suggestive tone and ask,"Can we use your lab I promise we won't bother you we're working on a school project."

"Fine I don't care," Tony tells me.

Yes, okay that wasn't so hard. "So why did you pick me up and not Pepper?"

"She was busy," he says.

"At a meeting your supposed to be at," I say with a smirk.

"Maybe," he mutters.

When we get home I head to my room and change into something better to workout in. I pick out some under armor and basket ball shorts. Then I head for the gym. This time I run for twenty minutes then head for the punching bag again.

*** some time later***

**Luna's pov**

Me and Daph are standing outside Stark Tower. "You think he was telling the truth?" Daph asks for the tenth time.

"There's only one way to find out," I say and walk in. I go up to the receptionists desk. "Hello I'm Luna and this is Daphne we're friends of James," I tell her.

She glances over at us and then back at her computer. "One moment I have to inform Mr. Stark," she tells us then she hands us some bages with our names on them. We decide to sit and wait.

After about five minutes we see Pepper Potts step out of an elevator and walk over to us. "Hello my name is Pepper follow me we'll have to get James he's in the gym," she tells us and starts walking back to the elevator. We get up and follow behind her. "So how was Yahs day at school?" She asks.

"Fine how was your day?" I ask in return.

"It was wonderful thanks for asking," she replies.

The elevator opens and we step into a giant gym with all sorts of cool stuff. We look around and find James at a punching bag. He wasn't wearing a shirt though one was lying one the floor and he wasn't facing us. Me and daphne stop and stare. There was scars pretty much covering his back and from what we could see his arms. The music was blaring in the gym so he didn't hear us approaching and Pepper had to yell to be heard over it.

"James your friends are here," she yells over the music.

He turns around and there are more scars on his stomach but also a lot of muscle. SWOON. He sees me and Daphne and grabs his shirt up off the ground.

"Jarvis turn off the music will yah," he yells out and the music stops.

"Anything else sir," a voice asks.

"Yah warn tony we're coming to the lab," he says.

"Yes sir right away," the voice replied. He walks over to us still without a shirt. "Well I have to head to my room to change then we can go to the lab and get started." He says and continues on to the elevator.

Pepper follows us into the elevator but gets off on another floor. When the elevate gets to our stop we head down a walkway and then James opens a door which I suppose goes into his room, but when we got inside it was more like a library.

He sees my expression and laughs pointing to a door, "This way this is just my...personal living room I guess you would call it." We walk through another door and see an area more like a bedroom. James disappears into his closet and comes back in a black shirt that said stark industries and some black skinny jeans. The shirt was a little tight and showed off his muscles. "Okay yah ready or we could always get something to..." He trails off seeing looking over at something. I look where he was and see Daphne in a wired chair. " or Daphne could just stay here and play in my gamer chair." He says laughing. We walk over and see her playing Saints row. James motions to me and we leave Daphne alone to play her games. "So what you wana do, lab or food?" James asks me.

"I'm not that hungry right now so lab," I say.

He shakes his head and presses the button. The elevator opens and we walk over to a door with a keypad. James types in the code and walks in. I'm silently fangirling inside I'm in Tony Starks lab! Then I hear some one talking.

"Okay Jarvis try the second one this one isn't going to work, it wouldn't be able to handle to pressure."

"Right away sir," the voice I keep hearing says. I look over to the other voice and see Tony frickin Stark. He's standing in the middle of a projection with a lot of data and science stuff.

"Hey Tony," James calls out. Tony looks over at us and waves I take a really good look at Tony and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping much from the bags under his eyes. James motions to me and we walk over to one of the many tables this one is clear of clutter unlike the other ones.

"Okay so I thought we could wow some minds and use a mini ark reactor," James says. " okay so how we ganna do that?" I ask.

"We're going to use Stark Technology, DUH," he tells me with a smirk on his face. Tony frowns then heads over to us I notice he had some blueprints in His hands.

"Here James just be careful and don't let anyone get ahold of these okay," he says handing the papers out to James. James doesn't even say anything just nods his head and looks at the prints then gets to work building whatever it was. I look over and see that it was to build an ark reactor of course.

"But don't you already have one we can use"I ask.

"Yah but Mr I got to do it the hard way wants to build one," Tony says then he walks out the door yells over his shoulder,"See you at dinner."


	5. Dinner with the Avengers

**James pov**

"Sir you and Ms. Luna are requested in the kitchen," Jarvis says.

"Okay on our way," I reply. Luna and I put up the supplies we're using for the ark reactor and head up to the kitchen. When we get there Daphne is already there and so is everyone else... damn it, why the hell did all the Avengers decide to come over tonight I mean they're never here all at one time but tonight they just had to up and decide to be here all at once.

I look around and Pepper comes up to us, "Finally took you two long enough now go wash your hands dinner is almost ready and then there's something we need to talk about with you" she says before quickly going off probably to get on to one of the Avengers. Luna and I walk over to the sink and wash our hands.

When I turn around I see Natasha making her way over to us," What's up James how you fitting in at school?"

"Oh you know the usual getting the shit beat out of me then beating the shit out of the kids that beat the shit out of me," I reply.

"That's my boy," she says giving me a pat on the back. "But next time beat the shit out of them both times, makes for a better story."

"Time to eat everyone," Pepper says. But apparently no one heard her but me, Nat, and Luna.

So Nat yells out "Get you asses over here foods ready!"

"Thank you Natasha," Pepper says to the master assassin.

Natasha nods her head then goes and sits down in the dinning room. Everyone else follows her lead. I look around and see tons of food which of course with the way the Avengers eat is probably going to be gone soon.

"So Luna how do you and Daphne like Stark Tower?" Tony asks.

"Well from what I've seen its quite wonderful I love your lab," Luna replies. Then her, Daphne, and Tony get into a discussion about the designs and what-not of the tower.

I pile my plate up with pizza and salad and dig in, I was starving from all the working out I did earlier and I haven't eaten since lunch earlier that day. Daphne was now talking with Halkeye and Luna was still talking with Tony, but now they had moved on to suit designs. Natasha sitting across from me winks at me looking back and forth at me and Luna. I groan and shake my head at her. Luna apparently heard me looks over and asks what's wrong.

"Nothing just tired." I say glaring at Natasha she kicks me under the able and I kick her back. Which then turns into a glaring match. Tony glances over at us and starts laughing which of course catches everyone's attention.

"Look they're at it again," Tony says.

"What's going on?" asks Luna.

"No idea but this usually happens when Nat comes over so we usually just sit back and watch it can get pretty funny you should have been there when they started setting pranks for each other Stark Tower was a war zone," Tony says laughing.

Luna starts to laugh which distracted me from my glaring match with Natasha. Then all of a sudden I'm pulled under the table, Natasha had grabbed my leg and pulled me under.

Bitch my turn.

I kick her chair toppling her over then I take off but I don't get very far before she trips me. DAMIT! I push her away and get up off the floor this time I make it to the living room before she catches me.

"James Mathew Lokison get your ass back here," she screams.

"NEVER," I scream back. Which of course is when I turn around and run into a wall. Well it's over she got me. She pins me to the ground

"Say I'm right," she says with a smirk.

"Never!" I reply trying to get loose. She lets me struggle for a few more minutes till I finally admit defeat ,"fine your right" I mumble.

"About what?" she says.

"I like her okay now don't screw it up and get off me," I say quietly so no one will hear though they are all still in the dinning room.

"Good just wanted you to admit it," she says getting off me we walk back into the dinning room with everyone else.

**Luna's pov**

James and Natasha walk back in. Natasha was smiling proudly so she must have won.

"You win again Natasha that's two in a row you better step your game up James," Tony says confirming what I already knew.

This night was really interesting I hope I get to come back this was a lot of fun more fun than my house where I didn't ever really get to do anything my parents were really abusive so I tried to stay out as much as possible. I glance at the clock speaking of I better get home it's getting late I have to be home before 10:00 and it was 9:30 now I'd never make it home on time!

"Hey sorry guys but I have to get home," I say.

"Why don't you let me take you home it'd be no trouble," Pepper says.

'No no that's fine me and Daphne will be fine see you tomorrow James," I say hurriedly. Me and Daphne get up and go to the elevator. When I get to the lobby I try not to just run for the doors, I wasn't going to make it home before 10:00, I was a dead girl.

**James pov**

I wonder what that was about she sounded really odd when Pepper asked to take her home. I'll find out tomorrow I decide and join back in on the conversation but Luna's reaction not leaving my mind.

*** After dinner in the living room***

"Okay James we need you to come into shield headquarters tomorrow," Halkeye tells us.

"Why," I asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow," was all Halkeye says before him and Natasha leave.

Soon followed by Captain and Banner.

"That was an eventful evening and just so you know James that girl Luna really you should bring around more totally awesome smart too," Tony says.

"Okay Tony come on lets go to bed it's 12:00 you too James you have school tomorrow then you have to go to Shield," Pepper tells us.

"Fine," Tony and I grumble at the same time. I head for my room and get ready for bed.


	6. Missing Friend

**James pov**

I wake up and get ready for school today I'm wearing /cgi/set?id=112874532. I head for the kitchen and grab some toast. I go into the living room and motion to Pepper that I was ready to go. We get into the same car we always use and she takes me to school.

"Have a good day," she says as I get out.

I head straight to my locker then straight for class usually Luna is already there but she wasn't yet so I just sat in our usual seat and wait. The bell rings but she doesn't arrive. Luna was gone all day and I was starting to get worried what was wrong, was she sick, did something happen? By lunch I was so worried that I went and hacked into the schools computer so I could find out where she lived. When I found her address and wrote it down I took off to see if she was okay. I wave down a cab and get in telling the cab person where to go and to step on it. When we arrive I throw him a wad of cash and get out. I'm in front of a apartment in a bad part of town. I look at my piece of paper and go to the number that it says. I knock at first but when there's no answer I use my magic to undo the lock and just walk in. I can hear crying coming from a room and I head straight for the sound. When I open the door I see Luna cured up in bed I can tell she'd been beaten and I was pissed, who would dare hurt my Luna, wow did I just call her my Luna, I kind of liked the sound of that. She didn't notice that I had walked in her back was to me. So I walk over and sit on the bed beside her sliding my arms around her pulling her close to me. At first she freaks out but she notices it's me and leans into my embrace crying into my shoulder. I sit there and rub her back whispering into her ear that she was okay I wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again. After a while she looks up at me,

"Do you mean that?" she asks.

"Of course Luna... I...I... love you," I say without thinking I lean down and kiss her.

**Luna pov.**

"Do you really mean that?" I ask.

"Of course Luna... I...I...love you," James said.

Then he leans down and kisses me. The kiss deepens between us and soon he's on top of me. I could tell he was holding up his weight so he wouldn't crush me even though he had to of been light there wasn't much weight to him except some muscle. Our bodies fit together perfectly. After a few minutes James pulls away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen," he says laughing a little.

We hear the front door bang open and my dad yells, "Luna get in here right now!" I gulp and look at James.

"Who is that?" he asks.

"My dad," I say my voice shakes.

"Here hide," I get up and push him into the closet.

I walk into the kitchen and I can tell my dad is drunk. He grabs me and pushes me up against the wall pushing his lips roughly against mine.

"JAMES," I scream in a panic. This wasn't the first time this has happened, my dad gets drunk a lot.

James comes running in takes one look and pulls my dad off of me then knocking him out.

James grabs my hand "Come on your not staying here," he says.

"I have nowhere else to go," I say.

"Yes you do your coming with me," he states and pulls me onto the sidewalk waving down a cab and pulling me in telling the cab driver Stark Tower.

"What about all my stuff," I ask.

" If it's important to you Tony can get someone to come and get it," he says.

I nod my head and lean my head onto his shoulder. Tired.

***Stark Tower***

**James pov.**

Luna had went to sleep on my shoulder so instead of waking her up I just carried her bridled style into Stark Tower up to my room and layed her down in my bed putting her under the covers so she would be comfy. I write her a note to explain that I had to go to Shield headquarters and I'd be back soon. I head downstairs and find Tony and Pepper waiting for me. I explain about Luna, Tony and Pepper says she can stay. Though I didn't tell them about us, I'll just keep that to myself. We head for the garage and go to Shield, oh joy this should be fun.


	7. SHEILD

**JAMES**

I walk inside before the ship rises into the air. Tony and Pepper lead the way to a room with a bunch of computers and we all sit down at a long toble everyone else already there waiting on us.

"Good of you to join us," Fury comments then he turns back around to his computers ignoring us.

"May I know why the hell I'm here?" I question.

"We have recently had another person, a woman, come though a portal onto Earth. We want to know if you would be able to tell us who she is. Since we brought her here the only thing that she's said was 'If you do not get the fuck away from me, as soon as I get my strength back I will rip this ship apart and kill you one by one.' She seems to be from Asgard but we aren't for sure, since of course we've oonly met people from Asgard," Fury informs me turning around.

I start laughing thinking of how much that sounded like my mother, except my mom was all talk she would never hurt an innccent and would only fight if she absolutley had to. "When do I start," I ask him with a smirk tilting my head to the side.

"Don't do that! I swear you looked just like you dad when you did that," Tony says looking weirded out.

I roll my eyes then get up to follow Fury out. The others stayed and I figured they would be watching from the room I just left. We go down a lot of hallways, all of them look exactly the same so it makes it hard for me to keep track of where I'm going.

Finally we make it to a room with a circular clear cell in the middle. Inside is a woman turned away from us. She was about two inches shorter then me, her hair was white and she had pale white skin. You could tell that at one time she wore a nice dress, but now it was rags hanging off her body. The way she held herself spoke of a high social class status. She must have heard us because she turned around, her face goes from a look that obvioulsy ment she was going to tell off whoever was coming in to one of pure shock, the same as mine...

"JAMES" She screams.

"M...Mo...MOM...," I choke out not believing my eyes. After all these years, when dad and I thought she was dead..."but how...mom what happened? Where did you go? What happened to you?"

She comes up and puts her hands to the glass. I put my hands over hers and wait for her to start talking. "When Odin sent your dad and I to Nidavellir to make a treaty with the dwarfs, I was somehow misdirected on the way back. I ended up on a baron rock of a planet, where I found out that the reason I ended up there was because of Thanos. He had meant to redirect your father but he got me instead."

I look over my mother, now that I was closer I could see her injuries. Looking at her made me see red, I was pissed, who did this Thanos think he was!

"Listen James, listen to me. Thanos got your father, he tortured him and me, trying to get him help him. Eventually he got into your fathers mind. He sent your father here, to Midgard, to pretend he wanted to take over. Your father was to purposely get caught and make sure that the tesseract got taken to Asgard. Thanos is going to use the tesseract to get into Asgard and attack it from the inside!" My mom informs me in a hushed tone, obviously not realizing that the cameras would be able to pick up what Fury cant hear.

"Mom, I want to get you fixed up, there is a man here that I trust, is that okay?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment but then nods her head in agreement. "Fury get Banner here and open this thing up, don't worry my moms fine she isn't going to take down the ship."

Thirty minutes later Banner is here and has taken over, the cell has been turned into a infirmary. My mom's injuries were worse then I thought, as soon as Banner had walked into the room and got her on the gurney she passed out from pain. Banner refused to let me in the cell but didn't make me leave the room entirely, which I was grateful for.

Two hours later and Banner was still accessing her wounds. Tony and Pepper tried to get me to eat, but I refused till my mother was okay. The Avengers came and went to check on me over the next few hours. Tony came in and told me when Luna woke up and that Pepper was home with her so she wasn't alone.

Finally after six hours Banner was done doing all he could. My mom was going to be okay, she would actually be just fine, perfectly okay. She just needed rest. Tony made sure that my mom was moved to the infirmary in Stark Tower and we left. After seeing that my mom was safe in the infirmary I went to the kitchen where Luna, Pepper, and Tony were. Luna runs up and hugs me and it was at that moment that I realized just how much I was holding back and I fell apart. I put my head on Luna's shoulder and started crying.

"Shh it's okay,, she's fine, she's going to be perfectly fine," Luna says rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes I stopped crying and went to the sink, I washed my face and went to sit down at the island beside Luna, everyone sat in silence for a moment then Pepper got up and started pulling things out of the fridge heating them up and sitting them on the counter in front of us. There was a mixture of spaghetti, pizza, and some salad. I wasn't hungry so I just sat there. Pepper and Tony eventually left leaving me and Luna alone.

"Please eat something James," Luna says quietly.

"I'm not hungry," I reply.

"James, I'm not going to ask again you are going to eat right now," Luna snaps putting pizza on my plate and crossing her arms.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I look down at my plate and pick up a piece of pizza looking at it for a moment then taking a small bite. Luna smiles, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

At that moment I take off to the trash can and hurl out everything I've ate in the past two days which wasn't a lot. I've been slowly gaining back the weight I lost in Asgard but it's hard when I can't eat much before I get sick. Today with all the emotional stress with my mom, I just couldn't eat. Luna and I head back to my room and Luna tries to make me lay down. I refuse not wanting to be left alone, till she compromised and said she'd lay down and stay with me. I stay awake long after she had already fallen asleep in my arms. It had to of been around three in the morning till I got to sleep, and even then it wasn't well.


	8. Dream and Powers?

**Luna pov.**

I wake up in a comfortable bed and the sun shining on my face I can smell good food from somewhere so I open my eyes. I see James walking into the room carrying a try with food on it.

"Good your awake," he says.

His morning voice sends shivers down my spine it was husky and a hint deeper then usual. He sets the food down in my lap and I sit up. He gets in bed with me and I dig and James takes little bites here and there of my food, acting like this was a normal morning thing. Which it did feel like it. Everything with James felt natural just like breathing. We stay laying in bed watching TV together all morning. James doesn't bring up his mother so I don't either.

"So you wana go swim?" James asks.

"I don't have anything to wear," I tell him with a frown.

"Where something of mine it really doesn't matter come on," he says giving me the puppy eyes.

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue, "fine lets go." I say with a sigh

We change and go to the pool where we find Tony, Halkeye, Steve, and Natasha swimming and trying to drown each other *cough cough* Tony and Halkeye, so much for being professionals. I turn around to make a comment to James when I'm suddenly in his arms and then in the air flying into the water. when I surface I'm already screaming out death threats and calling Nat to my aid. I couldn't swim, I had planned on just staying in the shallow area I was to embarrassed to tell James I couldn't. The last thing I see before I go under is James diving into the pool and racing to my aid.

**James Pov.**

I can tell something is wrong Luna was screaming for help and not doing a good job of keeping herself afloat so it wasn't just playing around. I jump in and race to where she went under. I go under and pull her back up and onto the concrete. I cheek to see if she is breathing and she isn't so I start using mouth to mouth and hope she'll pull through. This was all my fault! Banner shows up and takes her inside to the hospital wing and I'm not allowed in. (which really pisses me off). I'm stuck pacing outside for like twenty minutes till Banner comes out.

"She's stable but not awake yet you can come in and see her," he tells me.

I race in needing to see her okay myself. She's so still and pale. I sit down and hold her hand. She was in the bed right next to my mother so I could easily look after them both. After a few hours Pepper comes in and tries to convince me to go to bed but I just shake my head and she leaves. I look at the clock and see it's 12:00 so I craw up in bed with her and go to sleep. What I wasn't aware of was my mom had been awake for the conversation and when I got in bed with Luna. She ended up staying awake watching me through the night with a smile on her face.

**Luna pov.**

All I see is darkness till my eyes get used to the dark then I see I'm in a room tied to a chair.

"So this is the girl who seems to have caught Jame's attention," a voice says out of nowhere.

"SHOW YOURSELF," I yell out.

"Oh not yet. I don't want to let them to know I've found them yet."

"I'll tell them you cant keep me here I know this is in my mind all I have to do is wake up," I say with a smile.

"Oh but who says I'm going to let you wake up?" he asks.

"Why the hell not?" I huff out.

"Can't let you get in the way of my plans now can I?" he tells me, "you have powers that makes you very powerful and could damage my plans for your beloved James and his parents."

"Okay what the hell are you talking about powers?" I ask.

"Your a mutant, very powerful one at that, but we can't have you accessing your powers so no need to tell you more."

I can tell that little bitch is smirking.

I get mad and all I want is to wake up and warn James. That's when I feel a buzzing in the back of my head. Interesting I will myself to wake up and the buzzing gets louder. I smile and put in a final effort till I jerk awake to find James sleeping next to me. I smile and lay back down next to him. I have no intention of going back to sleep to let that asshole mess with my head, so I just lay and watch James's peaceful face.

**JAMES**

I wake up in the hospital. I hear voices so I decide to keep my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"What is Loki like? I've heard all about him from the news and online. But what people tend to spread around usually isn't true, they just don't understand the whole story so they make their own assumptions." That was Luna's voice.

"You sound very wise for someone your age." I recognize that as my mom's voice.

"Well I get bullied a lot at school. I tend to be treated differently, because I'm different. That's why II've always been so interested in Loki's story. I mean there's no way that someone is just BAD!" I hear Luna exclaim.

"Well as children Loki and Thor were always close, but then Thor would always leave Loki to hang out with the warriors three an Sif. The thing about Asgard is that the thing they value most is someone's skill in fighting. Well unless you were a woman, it's rare a woman wants to be a warrior. But Loki wasn't interested in that. He was very gifted in magic, and took lessons from his mother, Frigga. when he wasn't studying magic he was in the library reading. Loki never could sate his thirst for knowledge. TThat's one of the things that made me fall for him in the first place."

Mom paused for a moment lost in her thoughts.

"When we had James everything was perfect. We were happy, we never thought it would change. For years while James was growing up we spent all our time together as a family. But when James reached what on earth would be consider 12 it all changed. Odin sent Loki and I on a mission. On the way back I was taken by a thing called Thantos. Then eventually Thantos got Loki as well. I don't think you would like to hear what exactly happened to us while we were there, so I'll just end my story there."

It's silent for a while so I decide it's about time to 'wake up'. I start to stretch and move around until I can see them both.

"James nice to see your awake, me and your friend Luna have been getting to know each other, I'm glad you've found such a good friend!" My mom exclaims. She is sitting up and looks more like her old self. "That man,... Banner! Mr. Banner said I should be able to leave soon and that Mr...Stark has a room set up for me to stay in until we find out more information from Asguard," she informs me smiling. Dear Odin how I have missed her. I didn't think I would see her or dad ever again. We all stay there all afternoon, even when Banner said that Luna could leave. I havn't been this happy in years, surprising that for this to happen I had to be riped away from everything that I knew.


	9. Jake

**-Luna Pov-**

After James and I went back to his room we went to sleep in his bed. I had already become so acustemend to sleeping in the same bed as him I don't think I would be able to sleep be myself anymore. That night I didn't dream on Thantos and when James's alarm went off I was fully rested. James grumbled and smashed his alarm clock until it broke then snuggled under the covers laying his head on my stomach.

"James we have to get up," I inform him.

"But I don't want to," he whined. Goodness the sound of his morning voice just sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine even if your not going to get up I am, we have school today and I don't want the load of work that I will get from missing." I push his head off me and slid out of bed, leaving him there under the covers, I head for the bathroom to take a shower.

When I get out I relise I didn't bring me any clothes to change into, so I just wrap my towl around my body and run for Jame's closet. Looking through his clothes I pick out some basketball shorts and a shirt that said _Keep Calm and Join Loki's Army_ which reminded me of the first day I met James. Then I grab some converse and walk out siting in a chair I put them on watching James slowly get out of bed and make his way to the bathrrom to get ready. I still couldn't believe the amount of scars that cover his body and how thin he was. I also coudn't belive how someone could do something like that to someone. I mean sure my dad had done a lot of things to me, but still.

When James came out with only a towl around his waist a blush found its way onto my face, and a smirk on his. He went to his closet and start to look for some clothes, I decided that it might be safer to go and wait in the library instead of chanceing James changing right in front of me.

When James meets me in the library I am curled up on one of the couches with _The Fualt in Our Stars. _Seeing what I was reading James gives me a look that I couldn't decide if it was wary or pity.

"I would stop reading that book if I was you, your only going to torture yourself be reading it," He says before opening the door, holding it open for me.

I roll my eyes and make my way to the elavator. Pressing the button to the mian floor, I prepare myself to deal with the Avengers and trying not to fangirl and faceplam at the same time.

"OOOO look it's the love birds, did you two get any sleep last night?" Tony says smirking when we walk into the kitchen.

"TONY!" Pepper exclaims hitting him on the back of his head making him spill coffee down his front.

"I do not get this refernce...," James's mom says in confussion.

"Mom just don't bother Earth is weird and it's better off for you if you don't try to understand it," James tells her.

James leads me over to the table then pulls out my chair letting my si down then going over to the bar and making me a plate of eggs and toast. I smile as he hands me my plate and he sits down with a monster.

"James you must eat before you leave for school!" his mom scolds him.

"I'm fine mom, realy I'm not hungry," he reasures her.

"James your thiner then a twig and your playing what is it he's doing?"

"Football, it's where guys tackle each other and try to get a ball from one end of the feild to the other to score a point," Tony reminds her.

"Yes that, your going to need you strength, and you wont get it by those terrible drinks!"

"Oh look at the time Luna you ready to go? I think we may actually be early enough to do some extra studying if we leave **right now**!" James says glancing at his wrist the over to me.

"No I wish to finish my breckfast and you really should eat as well," I say smirking at him from across the table.

"Traitor," he mumbles.

I poke my tounge out at him and then go back to my food.

After an hour of debate, which cuased James and I to be twenty minutes late for school, We got James to eat an apple for breckfast. Tony got us off the hook and we rushed to our first period, homeroom. We didn't miss much, just a talk about our project, which James and I had already got finnish, well we need to have it hooked up to three different things to power but yah other than that we were finnished.

I was making my way to lunch later that day by myself, James had to stay behind in football practice to run horses for not being there friday. When I got pulled into an empty classroom.

"Hello Luna," I hear a voice that makes my blood run cold. It was Jake, he has bullied me since Jr High when we were together but when he wanted it to go further and I refused...well you fill in the blank. I go to dash out of the classroom but he blocked the door and pushed me further into the room. "What are you doing hanging out with that James guy? What have I told you about hanging out with people? Hmm?" He says pushing me up against the far wall.

"Get off my Jake, I'm not kidding, leave me alone, I just want to go to lunch!" I try and push him off me but lets face it, I'm just not that strong.

Jake presses his body closer to mine and starts to leave a trail of kisses up my kneck. I close my eyes and start to scream in my head **_JAMES,_****_JAMES!_**Jake started to try and take my shirt off when the door burst open and he was thrown off of me. I open my eyes and see James beating the living shit out of Jake.

"Don't ever touch her again or so help me I will kill you," James grows at Jake before getting up and slowly approching me with his hands up. "It's okay Luna, your going to be okay, I'm not going to let antone hurt you, I wont hurt you."

I stand there in shock. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't catch my breath. I think I was about to have a panic attack, I could feel it building up in my chest. Then James has his arms around me and is whispering things in my ear like _your going to be okay don't worry _and_ I love you so much. _The feeling in my chest started to slowly fade away and the tears slowly stoped.

"Do you want to go home?" James asks.

I shake my head yes and he takes out his phone calling Tony, he explains the situation and tells him that we would wait for him outside. Ten munites later we were sitting in the back seat of one of Tony's many cars. I had my head in James's lap and James was playing with my hair. Tony didn't ask anything, he didn't even say anything, he was completley silent. For that I was extremely greatfull, I didn't think I would be able to say anything without breaking out into tears anyways.


End file.
